SIBLINGS FAMILY
by Princess vanila
Summary: A agaimana jika Boboiboy kembar tiga? Pasti banyak suka, duka yang mereka jalani bersama. Maaf gak pandai bikin summary. OOC, TYPO'S, EYD tidak sempurna, DLL
1. PROLOG

**SIBLINGS FAMILY**

 **PROLOG...**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Boboiboy punya Animonsta**

 **Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja**

 **Jalan cerita milik saya sendiri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di pagi yang cerah, di daerah pedesaan pulau Rintis. Tampaklah sebuah keluarga kecil, yang hidup sederhana. Namun, mereka hidup bahagia. Kalau Readers bertanya, kemana kah kedua orang tua dari keluarga ini, mereka... sudah tiada. Keluarga kecil itu hidup, dengan mengandalkan harta warisan keluarga mereka.

Mari, kita mulai dengan perkenalan tokoh dulu.

Boboiboy Halilintar:

Dialah anak sulung dari ketiga kembaran Boboiboy. Anak yang satu ini sangatlah misterius. Hobinya? Hal-hal yang berbau kekerasan, maka, jangan heran kalau Halilintar itu orang yang 'agak' kasar.

Boboiboy Taufan:

Kembar Boboiboy yang kedua ini, jelas... dia adalah satu-satunya anak yang paling terbuka. Anak ini memanglah orang yang 'agak' jahil. Maka, jangan heran kalau Taufan sering membangunkan Halilintar dengan cara-cara super ekstrimnya. Di sekolah, dia juga dijuluki anak yang paling jahil. Para guru di sekolah, kurang menyukai sifatnya yang jahil itu.

Boboiboy Gempa:

Ini dia kembar ketiga kita. Hanya selisih, 5 menit dari Taufan. Dia, adalah anak yang paling sopan di antara kedua saudara nya. Di sekolah, dia juga di angkat menjadi ketua OSIS. Sifat ramah-tamahnya, membuat ia di sukai semua guru. Ia, juga di cap sebagai murid teladan lho!

 **~TBC~**

A/N:

Yosh! Perkenalkan nama saya Kayla Azahra Putri. Saya Author baru disini. Maaf, kalo juga cerita ini kurang memuaskan untuk para Readers. Tenang, ini baru prolog kok. Pen name saya, princess vanila. Panggil saya princess san aja yaaa. Yap! Sudah cukup ngomong nya.

Untuk Readers,

Review please...

 **Salam, Author: princess vanila.**


	2. baru saja dimulai

**SIBLINGS FAMILY**

 **Chapter satu: baru saja di mulai.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Boboiboy punya Animonsta**

 **Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja**

 **Jalan cerita milik saya sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DAK! GEDUBRAK! TAK! CEKIIIT! GUBRAK! Terdengarlah suara pertengkaran dari sebuah rumah. Yup! Siapa lagi kalau bukan, rumah Boboiboy Bersaudara. "ADUH! SAKIT, AMPUN KAK HALI! ,TULANGKU GESER, GESEEER!" Teriakan membahana terdengar, dari sang kembaran kedua Taufan.

"Apa, ampun-ampun?! Lo, harus terima hukumannya Fan!" Ucap Halilintar marah. "Hei, kak Hali! Sudah, hentikan kak! Teriak seseorang tiba-tiba. "Dia itu udah keterlaluan Gem!" Ucap Halilintar. "Aku nggak mau tau! Kak Hali harus berhenti bertengkar, atau MASAK SARAPAN PAGI INI! Ucap Gempa, yang sudah setengah marah. "Ck! Selamat kau Taufan!" Ucap Halilintar, lalu pergi berlalu ke kamar mandi. "Hhhh, memangnya kak Taufan berbuat apa lagi sih?" Tanya Gempa agak kesal.

"Hmm, tadi aku cuma nyetel volume alarm paling kenceng, dan di deketin ke telinga kak Hali. Itu aja kok!" Kata Taufan sok polos.

"Ck! Kayaknya kak Taufan nggak pernah capek ya ngejailin kak Hali terus." Ucap Gempa, sambil berlalu ke luar. "Tapi kan' aku cuma mau buat dia sedikit berekspresi Gem!" Ucap Taufan. Pergerakan Gempa ke luar langsung terhenti. "Terus di hajar kak Hali itu merupakan suatu kesenangan bagimu?" Ucap Gempa dingin.

"Hah?! Ada apa denganmu Gem? Biasanya kau tidak pernah semarah ini kalau aku mengerjai kak Hali." Ucap Taufan pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Gempa.

Gempa yang mendengarnya pun langsung menjawab,

"Aku itu udah capek sama urusan OSIS, kamu dan kak Hali harusnya mikir dong, emangnya enak ya' ngurusin kakak kayak kamu?" Gempa berucap, sambil menudingkan telunjuknya ke arah Taufan.

Taufan yang mendengarnya pun langsung cengo seketika. Ada apa dengan adiknya ini? Kenapa Gempa yang terkenal ramah-tamah oleh semua murid dan guru, berubah menjadi...

Dingin dan mulutnya menajam?

Ah! Taufan sudah pusing dengan semua pemikiran anehnya pun, pergi ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Saat akan sarapan...

"Taufan, Gempa mana?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Eh?! Gempa nggak ada? Eh, kak Hali liat itu ada notes." Ucap Taufan, sambil menunjuk kertas kecil yang di tempel di pintu kulkas. Begini isinya,

 _"Aku berangkat duluan. Sarapan ada di tudung saji._

 **~Gempa~**

Di buka nya tudung saji, dan Taufan melihat ada dua piring nasi goreng lengkap dengan telur mata sapi diatasnya. Ya, ampun! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apakah Gempa sampai semarah itu pada Taufan dan Halilintar? (Oke! Untuk yang satu ini Halilintar belum mengetahuinya.)

 _"Gempa, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"_ Batin Taufan dalam hati.

Ya, Taufan tau...

.

.

.

Pertempurannya dengan Gempa baru akan dimulai.

 **~TBC~**

 **Lohaaa! Balik lagi bareng princess vanila nih! Aku, awalnya nggak nyangka bakal ada yang suka fanfic ini, dan minta update kilat.**

 **Ada yang nanya, kok nggak di bikin kembar lima aja?**

 **Ekhem! Kalo kataku itu terlalu ribet. Oh, iya! Mohon maaf ya kalo Chapter satunya pendek. Maklum, nulis di HP soalnya.**

 **Ya sudah, terimakasih bagi yang mau baca fanfic ini,**

 **Untuk Readers,**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
